Sapphire the Centaur
Crystal's Grandmomtaur Sapphire is a legendary figure for the Centaurian tribes of Wrathia. She became their leader through virtue of her immense size and strength, and was instrumental in changing her people from uncultured savages into civilians of Wrathia. She was always hailed as their most powerful warrior, and it was said that nothing could stop her when she was charging forward. Early Life Sapphire the Centaur was born a seemingly ordinary foal of a centaur, tiny and with bight blonde hair. Immediately, however, she stood out from the herd due to her headstrong nature and athletic abilities. She could run, jump, and carry heavier better than the rest of the kids. Her body grew quickly, overtaking those of her parents, and her appetite (later inherited by her granddaughter Crystal) matched her growth. It is rumored that Sapphire inherited the genes of a giant somewhere within her family tree, but those claims could never be confirmed. Through virtue of the fact that nobody could match her in combat, Sapphire became the leader of her tribe's fighting forces. However, while she lead her group in battle, she lacked any power over the governance of the centaurs. That was handled by their chieftains. Wrathia is a cold and unforgiving land, with seemingly endless winters and no access to magic. As the population of the centaurs expanded, so too did their desperation for resources. Her people began to raid traveling caravans to gather supplies. Sapphire never approved of this decision, but she followed her orders nonetheless. Turning Point This all changed when the Champion herself, disguised as a traveling warrior, joined one of the caravans to find out who had been stealing supplies from Wrathia. The centaurs were powerful and had her extremely outnumbered, but they were no match for the champion. Even the mighty Sapphire posed no real threat. However, despite their misdeeds, Brunhilde spared the centaurs, and offered them the chance to reform themselves a re-enter society. The chieftains saw weakness in Brunhilde and thought that now would be the time to counterattack. Sapphire executed them personally for all they have done and were threatening to do to the centaur race. From then on, the centaurs lived under martial law, with even children being trained on how to properly use a lance. They began to acquire knowledge that they used to dismiss as useless, such as how to read (though many of their people are still considered unintelligent by their peers). Their food shortage also became less of an issue as the centaurs began to trade with and find work in Wrathia. As for Sapphire, she lead the centaurs to prosperity until it was time to hand the reigns over to someone younger. She passed away peacefully at home, but not before seeing a granddaughter born who exhibited many of the same qualities that made Sapphire a leader for her people. Before passing, Sapphire found solace in worshiping Iomodae, and many of her family and friends thought she would be made into an angel for her deeds. Family still says that they watch over her to this very day. Appearance and Fighting Style Like most of the Northern Centaurs of Wrathia, Sapphire's bottom half resembles that of a large clydesdale horse. However, even among her own kind, Sapphire was considered to be massive, standing several feet taller than most of her fellow warriors. She had long blond hair and was incredibly muscular thanks to a very strict training regimine. It was said that she could wield a lance largest than any centuar before her, and nothing could stop her momentum in combat. Category:NPC